Pokemon DX
by Cynderheart456
Summary: Emmy, better known as Kate, starts her journey and receives her partner pokemon, a Latios. Having one blue eye and one sea green eye never helped her make friends. However along with her best friends, Zoey and Layla, she happens to make friends with a jock, Percy. At first they don't really get along, but later they do, could this blossom into love? Yeah I stink at summaries...
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon DX

"Get up Emmy!" My moms voice came, "You're going to get your partner pokemon today!"

I groaned and covered my face with my pillow.

An arcanine started licking me. I pulled my pillow off my face to see my brothers arcanine. "Okay I get it arcanine."

Arcanine went back into my brothers room. I got out of bed and got dressed. I put my hair into a high ponytail, my honey colored hair draping down by my waist. I also put a pale blue bandanna that looked like a headband in, to contrast with my eyes.

Oh, my eyes are weird. One is bright blue, while the other is a sea green color. My mother said it's a blessing, but I think it's a curse, it makes me look stupid.

I ran downstairs, grabbing my green jacket on the way down.

"Hey mom." I greeted and sat down to eat my prepared breakfast.

"Hello sweetie." My mom replied, cleaning some dishes. "Any idea of which pokemon you'll pick as your partner?"

"I'm not sure, were going to Mount Sora. It's supposed to have a variety of pokemon."

As soon as I finished I waved to my mom and then ran out the door with my backpack.

I got on my bike and started peddling to the academy.

As I got there I was greeted by my friends, Layla and Zoey. Zoey was a blond with pale green eyes, Layla was a brunette with brown eyes.

"Hey Kate." Zoey said, I hate my name, as it sounds childish so I shortened my middle name to Kate. Only Zoey, Layla and my family know.

"Hey guys." I said. "Do you know what pokemon you'll choose?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna find an Emolga." Zoey said. That did seem to fit her.

"I'm going to try for a Chikorita." Layla said, grass types seem to really fit her. "What about you?"

I shrugged and put my bike on the rack. "I'm not sure. I'll just go with what's meant for me."

The bell rung before the others could reply.

We went to the buses parked outside the school. Apparently the buses were by last name, so that separated me from Zoey and Layla, as my last name was Minami, theirs were Williams and King.

I sighed and boarded my bus and sat in the back.

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my phone with my earbuds. I got out my sketchbook and started sketching while listening to music.

Knowing no one would sit by the weird two different colored eyes girl, I set my bag down in the extra seat.

"Uh is this seat taken?" A voice came. I jumped in surprise.

I looked up to see Percy, one of the jocks also someone who I'd least expect to talk to me. He had dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes.

"U-uh no.." I stuttered then moved my bag. I put away my phone nervously as he sat next to me.

Percy started talking to the other jocks across the aisle. Figuring that he wasn't going to talk or look at me I went back to drawing. I was drawing my brothers Arcanine.

"Hey that's a nice drawing."

I nearly dropped my pencil as I realized Percy was talking to me. I looked over at him, "Heh...T-thanks..."

"Oh Kate is it?" I nodded and he went on, "You know how others don't like your eyes? Well I think their beautiful."

I blushed. "U-um..T-thank y-you..." I stammered.

We didn't talk for the rest of the ride. Thank Arceus, I don't think I could say anything else after he called my eyes beautiful.

I got off the bus and met with Zoey and Layla.

"How was the bus ride?" Zoey asked.

"You won't believe me. Percy Reed sat with me." I said and Zoey and Layla were shocked. "And he said my eyes were beautiful." I blushed as I said that.

"Oh my Arceus girl!" Zoey exclaimed.

Layla giggled. "You like him?"

"Excuse me, I only just met him and I-" I was cut off by the teachers telling us to grab a poke ball and wander around to choose a pokemon.

I grabbed a poke ball from one of the teachers and set out into the woods.

I looked around seeing a lot of pokemon, but none that I felt suited me.

Of course me being me I tripped on a rock and rolled down a hill. I groaned as I stood only to be grabbed by someone who put their hand over my mouth, keeping me from screaming. I was pulled behind a rock.

Looking up I realized it was Percy, he was holding me close to him, causing my cheeks to heat up. He shifted his eyes to the right and I looked that way I saw a group in red uniforms, white and gray uniforms, and maroon uniforms.

"Team Flare, why do you request team plasma's help." A gray and white uniformed man asked.

"As well as Team Dim Sun." A maroon man asked.

"We need help taking over Almia, Oblivia and Fiore."

"Team dim sun has already tried and failed." The team dim sun person shook his head.

"Well if we combine forces we may have a chance." Team plasma person added.

"True. We are in." Team dim sun person answered.

"So are we."

"Good let us start at out hideout." Team flare person said and they left.

Percy let me go and I stammered. "W-who were they?"

"I've heard of team Dim Sun, but none of the other two." Percy shook his head.

I sighed. "Well...um have you found a pokemon yet?"

"No. You?"

"No." I asked out of nowhere: "Wanna look together?"

Percy shrugged. "Why not?"

We kept walking until we found a waterfall. Lots of water pokemon were swimming around. I was uninterested.

I swear I heard a pokemons voice in my head, as if it was around here, telling me to come to it.

I started walking towards the waterfall.

"Kate...what are you doing?" Percy asked.

I didn't answer. I kept walking until I found a cave behind the waterfall.

"Percy come here." I called to him, and he came running up.

"Whoa who knew there was a cave here." He said.

"I'm gonna check it out." I walked into it, I heard Percy's footsteps behind me.

The cave was eerie, the sound of water dripping could be heard.

"La..." A pokemons voice came.

"What is that...?" I asked getting nervous.

"I'm not sure.." Percy muttered.

Then a blue blur shot past me blowing my hair, then it stopped in front of me, letting me see it. "It's a Latios." Percy said.

It watched me with its red eyes. My eyes widened in a mixture of surprise and fear. "Don't move." Percy said. I didn't argue, I didn't know whether this Latios was hostile or not.

The Latios prodded my arm with the pokeball. "La."

I held up the pokeball to it, not really thinking.

Before I could react the Latios pushed its nose against the button, causing the ball to open and it to glow red then go into the red and white ball.

As the ball fell to the ground and shook three times, I stood there dumbly.

"What happened..."

"You now have a Latios." Percy said.

I picked up the ball and threw it to have Latios come out. I started petting him, I think he liked it.

"La!" A different pokemon said then nearly hit me.

I stepped back only to back into Percy.

"If I'm right," Percy says. "That's Latias."

As he said that the red eon pokemon let herself be seen.

"La..lati." Latios said to Latias.

"Lati!" Latias answered then glanced at me and Percy. She nodded. "La."

Latias then used psychic and took Percy's pokeball to his surprise. She levitated it in front of her, then hit the button.

Percy's pokeball shook three times. We stood there dumbfounded.

Percy sighed and threw his pokeball, Latias came out.

Latios flew over to me and lowered himself, as if wanting me to climb on. I nervously got onto Latios's back, to see Latias did the same for Percy.

Latios and Latias flew outside the cave at light speed. I had to tighten my grip to keep from falling off.

As we got close to where everyone else was I told Latios to go down which he did.

Me and Percy got off and received looks from others.

"Why'd the two colored eyes girl get a legendary?" A student asked.

"Percy I can see why, but she doesn't deserve it." Another said. I clenched my fists.

"Oh and what'd you get?" I snapped.

The student looked surprised that I'd replied. "A Chimchar..."

Some of the others snickered.

"Well maybe someone as stupid as you doesn't deserve an infernape!" I said.

The student remained silent after that, as the others laughed.

"Why'd you do that?" Percy whispered-yelled at me since the others were still watching.

"Hey he deserved it." I whispered back, crossing my arms.

"You didn't need to humiliate him." Percy protested.

"Well he deserved a taste of his own medicine! I'm teased every day!" I yelled this time.

"Kate, your making a scene!" Percy said.

"I don't care."

As I realized the others were staring, I blushed in embarrassment. I grabbed the strap of my backpack nervously. "Sorry." I muttered, then walked over to where Zoey and Layla were.

They both had gotten the pokemon they wanted. Layla's Chikorita sat in her lap, while Zoey's Emolga perched on her shoulder. Latios settled down behind me, curling his body around me affectionately. I leaned back against him as some sort of backrest.

"Now I know you're all excited about your pokemon." One of the teachers, I think Mrs. Smith said. "And we will battle. But first you need a pokedex and two more pokemon."

The other teachers handed around more pokeballs along with a pokedex.

I set off on my own, Latios levitating beside me.

The bushes rustled and an eevee hopped out. She glanced at me, then Latios.

I decided to try to catch her. "Latios use psychic!"

Latios used psychic and rammed her into a tree.

The eevee recovered and used bite and managed to get a hold of Latios's wing, which was super effective. Latios cried out and shook eevee off.

"Latios use dragon pulse!" Latios quickly used dragon pulse, which hit the eevee and sent her flying backwards. As she landed with a thump I threw my pokeball.

She went inside. The ball shook three times, I caught her.

I picked up the pokeball happily. I threw it up and let her out. She smiled happily, "Ve! Eevee!"

I crouched down to her height and stoked her fluffy head. She purred cutely. "Alright you two, we still need another pokemon!" I said excited.

Eevee jumped onto my shoulder and I let her stay there. I continued walking with Latios and Eevee.

I heard a pokemon cry. It was a pain cry.

I ran towards the noise Latios flew ahead of me. I felt eevee tighten her grip.

As I got through the bushes, I saw a pikachu against a tree, being held there by an Ursaring.

"Leave him alone!" I shouted at the Ursaring, "la!" "Ve!" My pokemon added.

The pikachu looked at me with hopeful surprising sea green eyes.

"Eevee shadow ball!" I called to eevee who jumped off my shoulder and struck Ursaring.

Ursaring turned towards eevee angrily. She shrunk back under ursarings stare. Ursaring started using hammer arm but Latios scooped up eevee and flew above Ursaring.

Eevee positioned herself on Latios's back. "Wow..." I muttered the thought of something. "Latios use luster purge and eevee combine it with hidden power!"

They did as told and the attack sent Ursaring flying. It sent one last glare before walking away.

I ran over to the pikachu and picked him up. He just had a couple injuries, nothing too serious. Eevee jumped into my bag and came back out with my other pokeball and she dropped it in front of pikachu.

Pikachu looked at it, then at eevee, then at me. He reached out to the pokeball and hit it with his paw. He went inside and the ball shook three times.

"Whoa." I said as I picked up the pokeball. "I guess that we can head back." I threw the pokeball and pikachu came out. "Pika!"

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and eevee got on the back of Latios.

When we got back I saw that Layla now had a Shinx and a Gothita, and Zoey had a a Vulpix and a Machop.

"Oh you got a pikachu and an eevee? Nice!" Layla said cheerfully.

"Thanks. You guys have nice ones too." I replied.

"Okay students. We'll be doing double battles." Mrs. Smith says. "Here are your teams."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

me: yay finally a new story! With new characters! Im sorry about Skye's story I have super bad writers block, like I know what I want to do, I just can't put it into words.

Kate: who am I with in battles?

me: you'll find out.

Percy: I think you should run.

kate: o.o I'll do that


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pokemon. Just my OCs.**

Pictures of students appeared on the projector behind her.

I looked for mine and saw I was with...

"Oh my Arceus Kate, you're with Percy." Zoey said.

"How'd that work?" I asked annoyed.

"Dunno." Layla said. "But me and Zoey are together."

"I have bad luck." I said to no one in particular.

As we waited for the match ups to be made, me and Percy didn't talk. I guess we were both still mad at each other.

I realized we were going up against that guy with the Chimchar, whose name was Kyle and Dax, one of the jocks.

I sighed angrily. "What now?" Percy asked bluntly.

"I don't like Kyle." I said simply, then started walking towards the battlefield.

All four of us were at the battlefield. "Substitutions are allowed, the first team to knock out the other teams pokemon is the winner, Begin!" One of the teachers as a referee said.

"Go Pikachu!" "Go Riolu!" "Go Chimchar!" "Go Axew!"

How did Percy get a Riolu? Those things are awesome.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!" I called and pikachu complied, and sent it at Chimchar.

"Riolu, after it hits use force palm!" Percy shouted. That was actually smart.

Chimchar was sent backwards. "Axew use dragon rage!" Dax said.

Riolu managed to dodge. "Aura sphere." Percy said to everyone's surprise. Riolu weren't supposed to know aura sphere until they evolve.

Despite this Axew was hit hard. "Pikachu iron tail!" I said and pikachu hit Axew, knocking it out.

("Couple" turns later...)

"Go Latios!" "Go Latias!"

The two eon pokemon came out of their pokeballs.

Kyle and Dax had a Gengar and a Druddigon.

"Latios dragon pulse!"

"Latias use psychic!"

Latios hit Gengar and Latias hit Druddigon.

Then an quake nearly made me fall.

The other students started to panic as the building we were in kept on quaking. Little pebbles from rock started falling from ceiling. Latios and Latias were trying to keep the slates on the ceiling in place with psychic, but struggled with the weight.

"Kate move!" I heard Percy's voice. I looked up and saw a slate about to fall on me, I closed my eyes, knowing it was too late anyway.

I was then tackled out of the way. The slate made a loud crashing noise from where I had been. I opened my eyes to see Percy had tackled me out of the way and his arm was around me. I blushed bright red but the blue eyed boy next to me didn't notice.

Percy stood and held out a hand to help me up. I couldn't read his expression, but I took it and stood.

"Everyone evacuate!" The teachers said.

The door was a cluster as the students rushed to get out.

Me and Percy were the last ones to get out but the door crumbled into a blockade before we got out.

Latios and Latias were still with us. "W-what do we do now?" I asked shakily.

Percy searched around for another exit, to which there was none. He then looked at Latias. "We make our own exit."

"Latias psybeam!" He said and Latias fired a pink beam which destroyed the wall, leaving a hole.

I got onto Latios and flew out while Percy got on Latias, who kept holding up the rubble with psychic. I stopped Latios and waited for Percy.

He and Latias got out just as another quake started. Even being airborne we felt the power of the quake.

A shadowy figure leaped out of the shadows. It used shadow claw towards me and Latios, which Latios dodged swiftly.

"Latias dragon pulse!" Percy called and Latias hit the shadow hard.

I finally got a clear image of it. It was a Kyruem.

It roared angrily. It used icy wind and it knocked Latias backwards and Percy fell off.

"Percy!" I called worried.

The Kyruem turned to me and used ice fang on Latios, he tried to dodge but it got his wing. He was thrown to the ground and I fell in the opposite direction, my pokeballs fell out of my pockets.

I sat up only to see Kyruem's yellow eyes. I started to scoot away but before I could the Kyruem used hypnosis and I was out.

-Percy-

I sat up from where I was thrown off of Latias. My leg looked bad but I ignored it and stood.

I looked around and saw Latias and Latios beside each other, worried looks in their yellow and red eyes.

Walking over to them I realized that Kate wasn't with them. Her pokeballs were on the ground where Latios and Latias were. I mentally hit myself for being careless, then sent out Electrike.

The green and yellow dog-like pokemon sat in front of me waiting for me to tell him something. "Trike!"

I picked up one of Kate's pokeballs and held it up for Electrike to sniff. He sniffed it then jerked his head to the right, but then his head went down as if he lost Kate's scent.

Electrike looked at me in shame. I patted his head gently, "it's okay. You tried."

Kate's pokeballs moved and out came her eevee and pikachu. They looked around for Kate, then at me in confusion.

"Sorry, Kate's missing..." I said.

"Eeve! Eevee!" Eevee growled in defiance. She sniffed her own pokeball and tried to get a scent of her trainer.

While she was doing that pikachu and Electrike seemed to be interested in each other, that or they want to compete since they're both electric types.

I sighed, and heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see two girls, a brunette and a blonde, I think they were Kate's friends.

"Where's Kate, Percy?" The blonde asked.

I shrugged bluntly. The blonde was clearly enraged about my bluntness.

"Why you-" she started but was cut off by the brunette.

"Zoey!" That must be the blondes name. "Let it go, maybe he doesn't know what happened to her."

"Layla, he was with her the whole time!" I then noticed that Zoey had an Emolga, that was joining in the protests.

"Calm down.." Layla muttered, her Chikorita sighing.

Zoey turned back to me. "You better help us find Kate." She says. "After all, it's kinda your fault anyway."

I felt anger well up inside me. "Okay, one I was in a completely different direction then her, second I was kinda hit with icy wind and third, since when am I supposed to look after her!"

"Don't yell at me with excuses!" Zoey shouted. "We'll settle this with a battle. Your Electrike vs my Vulpix." She sent out her fire fox pokemon.

"Fine." I said, my anger getting the better of me.

Electrike ran in front of me across from Vulpix.

"Guys...were wasting time.." Layla protested.

"It won't take long, without Latias he won't be much." Zoey said.

I sent a death glare at her. I didn't bother restraining my anger anymore. "Electrike thunderbolt then bite!"

Electrike hit Vulpix with thunderbolt then while she was paralyzed he hit her with bite.

"Ugh! Vulpix flamethrower!" Zoey said, and Vulpix fired it towards Electrike.

"Dodge it." I said simply. Electrike sidestepped. "Volt tackle."

Electrike hit Vulpix head on knocking her out.

"Right I'm nothing huh?" I said sarcastically.

"Shut. Up." Zoey growled.

Layla sighed angrily. "Okay, now we need to find Kate." She turned to me, "You have any idea what could've happened?"

"Well a Kyruem kinda attacked us." I said bluntly.

"I bet it took her!" Zoey exclaimed.

"No." I said sarcastically.

She flashed a glare at me, but Layla cut her off. "Where would it have taken her?"

"How am I supposed to know?" I answered crossing my arms.

She sighed. "Okay." She glanced at eevee. "I think she's onto something."

I looked at eevee and sure enough she wagged her fluffy tail in excitement. "Eev!"

She began to run and we followed her.

-Kate-

I awoke in a huge dark cave. I looked around wildly, for both Kyruem and any other danger.

I stood only to fall forward as if my legs wouldn't support me. Looking at my hands-wait paws? My paws were white. I stood on fours and wobbled over to a nearby puddle.

Looking in the water, I saw my eyes were the same, but I looked like a hedgehog, green and white colored. I groaned as I realized I was a Shaymin.

"How did this happen?!" I said to no one in particular.

I made a dash out of the cave, afraid that something heard me. I kept running through the forest. As I broke into a clearing I saw...Percy, Zoey, and Layla, along with my pokemon.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

me: yay chapter 2

kate: why am I a Shaymin?

Me: cuz you are

kate: D8

me: anyway, please read and review! It really helps to know what you people might think!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own pokemon I only own the story and my OCs

"Whoa a Shaymin!" Zoey exclaimed.

My eevee looked confused, not sure why.

"Don't even think about battling me, Zoey." I said.

I'm surprised they heard me. "How'd it do that?! How'd it know my name?!" Zoey shrieked.

Percy kept a calm expression. "It's probably telepathy." He said. "Though I'm not sure how it knew your name.."

"Idiots it's me." I deadpanned.

"Who?" Layla asked.

"Kate." Percy said. How'd he know? I was gonna pick more fun.

"Wow, can't believe someone I've known for a day knows me better then my bffs." I said sarcastically.

"Hey, well your a Shaymin. That's not fair." Zoey pouted.

"How are you a Shaymin anyway?" Layla asked.

"I don't know." I replied. "I just woke up like this."

I just noticed that Percy was gone. "Where's Percy?" I asked looking around.

The others looked around too. Latias was still here though, he wouldn't leave without Latias. I thought.

"We'll go look around back at the camp site." Layla says. "You stay hidden, unless you want trainers trying to catch you."

I nodded and dashed into the bushes.

"Wait..." I muttered thinking of something, hoping I was wrong, I dashed to the cave.

I looked around. I jumped as a shadow ball nearly hit me.

"Kate?" A voice came.

"Huh?" I answered. "Who's there?"

A figure stepped out of the shadows. It was an Umbreon.

"It's me, Percy, sorry I didn't know it was you." The Umbreon answered.

"W-what how?" I stuttered.

He flicked his ear, "Not sure."

"How'd you use a move?" I asked.

"I thought of it."

"Let me try." I said and thought of energy ball and sure enough I fired an energy ball from my mouth. "Cool."

Percy nodded, then started padding out of the cave. I followed him, "where you going?"

"I'd rather not stay and find out what lives there."

"True."

The silence got awkward. Percy was staring ahead and didn't seem to notice. I decided to start conversation, "Erm...how are we gonna change back?"

Percy kept his blue gaze ahead, "I don't know. We'll probably have to find Kyruem."

"Whoa whoa whoa. I don't intend on meeting that pokemon again. He shot us out of the sky-" As I was talking we went into a field of pink flowers. I was cut off by the flowers blowing yellow dust on me, then I started glowing.

"Kate?" I heard Percy's voice, though could not reply.

As I stopped glowing, I felt different.

Percy was looking at me weirdly so I asked, "what?"

He didn't answer just flicked his black and yellow tail towards a pool of water. I walked over to it and looked in it only to realize I was in my sky form. I gaped dumbly.

As I turned I realized Percy was on the other side of the field without me, so I started running to catch up to him. As I ran my feet slowly lifted off the ground until I was flying.

I panicked a bit and was very unstable being airborne. When I got closer to Percy, he looked over his shoulder and smirked, "Having trouble?"

"What does it look like?!" I snapped. "And why'd you run ahead?"

"To see if you could fly." He replied.

I made a face at him and tried to land. "How do I land?"

"Don't know."

I tried to force myself down and was successful but I hit the ground and skid into the water.

As I came up to the surface, Percy sat at the edge smirking. I pouted then grabbed his paw and pulled him in much to his surprise. I pushed him under and laughed.

To my surprise, he pushed up and sent me backwards in the water.

I spat out water. "What was that for?"

He shrugged, "revenge."

I stuck my tongue out in defiance. I climbed out and shook the water out of my fur. Percy did the same.

I jumped as thunder boomed above. "We should find shelter." Percy said. I looked at him.

"But what about Zoey and Layla?"

"Kate, they haven't come back yet, for all we know they could still be searching for me back there." He says. "Plus, the teachers would never let them leave in this weather."

"You're probably right." I said, looking at the ground.

"This way." He said and ran ahead.

I ran along, forcing myself to stay on the ground. I followed him to a tree that was hollow, that created some sort of cave in between the roots. He let me go in first then came in after me.

I laid down on a pile of leaves, Percy laid down beside me staring out the opening.

I rested my head on my paws, tired. "Percy, do you think Zoey and Layla will find us?"

He glanced back at me, "Not sure. Though Zoey seems to be stubborn."

I laughed a little, "That's probably true."

Lightning crackled outside, startling me. "Is it me or is the sound of storms worse as a pokemon?"

"It's not just you." Percy said and flinched as the thunder came.

He sighed, "Just try to get some sleep." Percy turned his back to me and curled up.

I scuffled in the leaves as I curled up. I managed to fall asleep.

It only lasted about two hours. I awoke again from a super loud thunder.

I started shaking, my heart beating faster then Latios flying. I glanced at Percy, who was still sleeping his flank rising and falling soundly. I felt the urge to wake him, but didn't want to in fear of him getting mad.

Realizing it was nighttime, I wondered why I hadn't changed back from my sky forme. I shrugged it off and decided to leave it for later.

Looking out at the rain, I rested my head on my green paws. Lightning flashed and I winced, then couldn't take it any more, I nudged Percy.

He raised his head and looked at me, his blue eyes half asleep. "What is it?" He asked.

I opened my mouth then closed it, realizing how ridiculous my reason sounded.

He flicked his ear impatiently. "What is it, Kate?"

I jerked my head towards outside, not wanting to say anything.

He looked outside just as thunder crashed. Percy flinched a bit but looked back at me, "It's okay, it'll end soon."

"How-" I was cut off by a scream from outside.

We both looked out the opening. I started shaking. "What was that?"

Percy stood, "I'll go check it out."

"But-!" I tried to object but couldn't find the words.

He ignored me and ran outside, his yellow rings glowing in the dark.

I sighed and stood by the opening waiting.

-Percy-

I kept running in the direction where the scream came from. I felt bad leaving Kate by herself but at least she was safe there. So long she stays there.

I stopped as the scream was louder and closer. Staying in the bushes I watched the scene in front of me, hoping that they didn't see my rings.

"Get away!" A girl shouted. Focusing I realized the girl was Zoey.

There was a Tyranitar attacking her and Layla, their Pokemon struggled to hold the Tyranitar back. Figures, all there Pokemon were either weak or ineffective towards it.

I sighed in annoyance, though I didn't like Zoey much, I had to help. Kate would kill me otherwise.

I sent a shadow ball which hit the Tyranitar in the face. I jumped out of the bushes in front of Zoey and Layla as the Tyranitar glared at me.

-Zoey-

Out of nowhere a shadow ball hit the Tyranitar in the face. Then a shadow leaped from the bushes in front of me, Layla and our Pokemon.

Focusing more on it then the rain, I saw an Umbreon.

I glanced at Layla who had the same look as me. Clearly we were wondering the same thing. Why is it helping us?

-Percy-

The Tyranitar tried to hit me with bite, but I jumped over it and used iron tail on it's back before I landed.

I need to distract it from Zoey and Layla, I thought. I sent another shadow ball at Tyranitar and it roared angrily as it fired hyper beam at me.

It hit me hard as I couldn't dodge it fast enough. I flew backwards into a nearby tree. I was dazed but heard the Tyranitar laugh and walk towards me.

"Get up!" I heard Layla's voice.

"Leave it alone!" I heard Zoey, then a light thunk probably from a rock that Zoey threw.

Ugh, I was trying to get the Tyranitar away from them and they were making themselves noticeable.

I stood and used foul play, which hit the Tyranitar critically. The Tyranitar, feeling weak fled.

I let my legs buckle under me and I landed in the grass with a thud.

I heard Layla and Zoey coming towards me. I perked my head up and I figured, if Kate can do it maybe I can. "I'm fine." I said, though I may have been lying.

They looked stunned. Well at least I know it works now. "How did you talk?"

"Telepathy. I already told you that before, Zoey." I replied.

"Wait..." Zoey's eyebrows furrowed together. "Percy?"

I nodded, ignoring the pain in my head.

"Whoa...how?! And you know how long we've looked for you?!" Zoey shouted at me.

"Where's Kate?" Layla asked.

"I'll show you." I said, then stood, trying not to show weakness.

I led them back to our hiding place, when we were close, Kate came into view. She was still waiting at the tree hollow entrance. Zoey and Layla ran ahead of me to talk to Kate and as they were distracted I let myself limp.

As I almost reached it, gray haze came from the bush. I couldn't see anything in front of me. Before I had time to react I saw a blur then sharp teeth struck my left shoulder. Pain exploded in the spot where I was bitten.

The figure stopped moving as the haze cleared and it was a Seviper. It loomed over me then flinched as it was hit in the head by an energy ball.

"Get away from him!" Kate's voice came, she must have hit the seviper.

Then the Seviper was hit by flamethrower, from Zoey's Vulpix.

The Seviper hissed at me as black dots appeared in my vision. "Don't think this is over." It turned and began to leave, "But for now my work is done."

Those words echoed in my head, I faintly heard Kate, Zoey and Layla's voices before I collapsed.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

me: yeshhhhh new chappy!

kate: how long are we going to be pokemon?

me: until I say you can't.

Percy: didn't you say you would talk about Skye's story?

me: oh yeah. Anywayz, I apologize but I may never finish Skye's story, the story is getting rather boring and I have writers block. ^^' I'm sorry. But I'm going to try and complete this one and I'm starting a warrior cat one.

Me: after that sad news, please read and review to tell me how I'm doing! Really helps!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own pokemon.

-Kate-

I ran over to Percy and shook him, "Percy? Percy!"

Zoey and Layla were behind me. "Is he poisoned?" Zoey asked.

"Probably." I replied not looking at her.

"What do we do?" Layla asked.

I shook my head. "Find a pecha berry."

They walked off and I managed to get Percy into the hollow. After a moment he stirred.

I laid down in front of him. "You okay?"

Percy looked at me, his head resting on his paws, "I'm fine.." He muttered.

I narrowed my eyes. "Stop trying to be tough. I know you're poisoned and so do you."

He averted my gaze and turned his to the outside. I sighed. "Where were you bitten?"

"Left shoulder." He said simply.

I observed his shoulder, it looked bad, dried blood around it, smudged with mud.

I plucked a piece of wet moss from the tree and placed it on his shoulder. I felt Percy wince as I pressed it onto the wound.

I heard footsteps and Zoey and Layla appeared at the entrance. Layla held out a pink berry.

"Okay good." I said as Layla held it in front of Percy.

Percy hesitantly ate it, I didn't blame him I mean we don't normally eat pokemon berries.

Zoey's Emolga hopped down beside me. "What's going on?"

I wasn't surprised I was able to understand her. "Percy got poisoned."

"Oh, you worried?"

"Well duh." I scoffed.

She smirked. "You wike him?"

"What." I said dumbly. "No."

Emolga laughed teasingly and I shot her with an energy ball.

-Percy-

Man, berries taste awful.

That's all I have to say on the matter. I better get back to normal soon, I don't know how much longer I can deal with this.

I glanced over at Kate, who was talking with Zoey's Emolga. Kate seemed flustered as Emolga laughed mockingly.

"You feel better?" Layla asked me.

I looked back at her. "Yeah I guess." I paused. "Wait, where are Kate and I's pokemon?"

"Oh your pokemon are back at the campsite." Zoey replied, glancing at her Emolga with Kate.

They went over to see what Kate's flustered ness was about. I decided to remain where I was, I didn't really want to listen to girl drama.

I closed my eyes, letting my exhaustion get the better of me.

-Kate-

"Ugh I don't like him!" I protested.

"You sure?" Zoey taunted.

Having white fur sucks, as it makes it more obvious that I was blushing. "I'm serious!"

I glanced over at Percy making sure he wasn't listening. He looked like he was asleep so that's good.

"Come on just admit it." Layla grinned.

"No, because I have nothing to admit." I said through gritted teeth.

"Riiiiight." They chimed in unison.

-Percy-

Are pokemon supposed to have weird dreams? Cause I don't like them, at all.

I stood in a world of blackness. The area was dull and lifeless.

"Hello?" I called to no one, hoping there was a reason that I'm here.

"Perseus.." A voice came, using my real name.

"Who are you!" I growled.

A shadowy figure appeared, blue eyes gleaming. "That doesn't matter. All that matters is, I need your help."

"What kind of help..." I said through gritted teeth.

"Well you see in order for me to come out of this dream, I need a host." The shadowy figure said, "That host I need is you."

I narrowed my eyes. "Why should I trust you."

"Humph. You don't really have a choice in the matter."

It approached me, whirling around me, I got in a battle stance refusing to give up without a fight.

Before he had a chance to attack me, the dream vanished.

I awoke abruptly to see Kate. "You okay? You were growling in your sleep." She said to me.

"Huh I was?" I asked trying to play dumb. "Oh sorry."

-Kate-

He's acting weird. I thought.

I sighed, "okay what are we going to do?"

"We should look for Kyruem." Percy said.

"Ugh, I'm not in a hurry to meet it again." I complained.

He flicked his ears. "Okay, I'll go and you can stay a pokemon forever."

I pouted. "Fine whatever."

He stood up walked a few feet, facing a mountain. Percy closed his eyes for a moment, then reopened them to have them nothing but glowing white.

I didn't question what he was doing. Well, for the moment.

The glowing white vanished after about three seconds and his eyes were normal again.

"Kyruem's in that mountain." He said simply.

"How'd you do that?" I asked.

"Doesn't matter."

"Oh, it does. Now tell me!" I whined.

Percy rolled his eyes. "Just go tell Zoey and Layla."

"Fine." I huffed. "We're not done with this though!"

I ran over to where they were. "Hey guys, were going to that mountain."

"Kay." Zoey said simply.

We walked back over to Percy. He nodded, "I'll lead."

I didn't protest. He walked ahead and I fell into line with my friends.

I started flying so I was around their heads. "So Kate, be honest do you like Percy?" Zoey whispered.

I blushed. "No."

"Come on, it's not like we'll tell." Layla chided.

I sighed. "A-alright," I breathed in almost regretting my choice. "Fine, maybe... a-a l-little."

Zoey and Layla let out a giggle.

My face flushed bright red. "Don't tell anyone please!"

"We won't." Zoey said, Layla nodding in agreement.

"What are you guys talking about back there?" Percy said over his shoulder.

"N-nothing!" I squeaked.

He didn't question anymore. Thank Arceus.

-Percy-

I wanted to know what they were talking about, but I decided to drop it.

After a while we were at the base of the mountain.

I looked around for some sort of path. There was however a small cave. It was too small for Zoey or Layla, but Pokemon could easily fit.

"What's going on?" Layla asked.

I turned around to look at them, "There's only one small cave. Too small for you or Zoey, but me and Kate could fit through."

"Whatever, we were going to go back anyway." Zoey shrugged. She and Layla walked off.

Kate landed beside me. "Okay, let's go."

I went in first and she followed. It was dark so I let my rings glow to provide light.

After a while the narrow cave cleared into a larger area in the mountain. Crystals lined the pathways.

"Wow..it's beautiful." Kate said as she looked around.

-Kate-

The cave truly was amazing.

I didn't realize it, but I had walked in front of a huge glowing one. Percy was beside me, but his gaze seemed unfocused.

"Percy you okay?" I asked him.

He didn't answer. If anything he was completely unresponsive.

I looked back at the crystal, that was flashing now...weird. Before I had time to react a thick wall of ice appeared in between me and Percy. There was no way around.

"Percy?!" I called, no answer.

I sighed and started walking around. Only to get knocked out.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

me: I'm on a roll with these chapters! 8D

Kate: still pokemon.

me: yeah but you kinda admitted your little crushie.

kate: shut up! -slaps meh-

Percy: ...was that necessary?

Kate: yesh.

*awkward silence*

kate: okay, I'll end it. As Cynder would say, thanks for reading and be sure to leave a review! Happy Thanksgiving!

reviews~

xXSkribblesXx: I'm glad you like my story! And who doesn't ship PercyXKate? There adorable! X3 hopefully I'll finish this story


End file.
